Poke'mon Adventures of Korona Evergreen : A Shitty Life in Unova
by Korona-Chan
Summary: Korona Evergreen. Age 14. She just moved to Unova region and HATES IT. All her friends were left behind in her Green Grass Homeland Johto. Korona also is looking for that one girl who gave her name. An Adventure through a reigon is just what Professer Juniper thought she needed. Korona runs into so many people and things she never knew, will she be able to handle it?


**Hello. My first FanFiction here. Korona swears a lot so do be aware of lots of cussing. Korona is my OC I made. I know this might have some typos here and there. Please read and review. Thank You!~ (^^)**

Life right now sucked. Serious. If you don't believe me, I don't bother explaining.

Korona Evergreen here. I just moved to Unova from Johto. I lived in Johto my whole life. The smell of fresh air, the smell of joy and freedom. Here, it smells like dirt, grass, and a seed to a shitty life here in crappy old Unova Region. I hated it here. Hate. It. H-A-T-E. Hate. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!

"Korona-chan! Were here!" My dad yelled. I just grumbled in reply, and dragged my feet out of the car. After being on the back of a Togekiss for about 6 hours, I felt like pukeing up everywhere. I hate flying in the air for a long time.

"Isn't it beautiful here, Korona? It smells just like-"

"A place that's never going to be home? Yes it does," I finished. I'm so mad at my Dad just deciding that we'd just pack up and move one day. I strolled down the paved path to our new house in this dreaded region. When I looked at the house, it was terrible. There was one room down stairs and upstairs. I quickly ran upstairs and claimed the room before my Dad got a chance to disagree.

"Korona-chan..." My dad said, walking into my room. I glared at him. I didn't want to talk to him.

"I know you hated moving here, and your now far from all your friends from Johto, but it's going to get better." He told me. Lies. Just Lies.

"Shut up! It's never getting any better! I know how you moved here just to get close to mom again! You know she's a slut who sleeps with other shitty people like herself! Why can't you just accept that as a fact!?" I yelled back at him. He looked shocked for a second. Without saying anything, he got up and walked out of my room. When he left, I slammed my door behind him. I'm never forgiving him for this. He's never going to be forgiven.

I then looked to the picture on my window sill. It's a picture of a girl I never actully knew. Her name is Rona. She gave me my name when she was five. She then moved to Sinnoh soon after. She became a powerful Pokémon master, sometimes even considered better than Red himself, and she was so kind. About two years ago, no one ever heard from her again. Not even her siblings or mother. She was gone. No one knows anything about her. Nothing. As if she just got up and disappeared.

" Yomi-chan Calling, Yomi-Chan Calling," my XTransiever suddenly rang out. Yomi-chan!

"He-hello?" I greeted.

"Korona-chan! Are you like, seriously totally in Unova right now?" She asked right away. She never believed that I'd be leaving so soon. I nodded back.

"Yes. I'm in a town above Juniper's Pokemon Lab." I replied. Yomi then started squealing.

"Oh Yeah! Professer Elm gave me one of the starters this year!" My purple haired friend yelled. She then summoned a Chikorita from a red poke' ball. "Isn't it just the CUTEST!? I named her Chiko!"

"Most creative name ever, Yomi..." I replied.

"Oh shut up, if you got him you'd probably name him 'Leaf' because of the big leaf on his adorable head," Yomi complained. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Probably. I gotta go. Lot's of packing to do..." And I waved and hung up. I then flopped into my bed, and closed my eyes. All I wanted to do was maybe sink into an eternal sleep. The eternal sleep called death. It might be nice to die now. What's the point of living in this shit-hole world? Nothing ever happens. As soon as I was about to shut my eyes closed-

"Korona!" My dad yelled, slamming the door open to my room.

"What the fuck, father!? I was trying to get some sleep you know!" I yelled back.

"J-Juniper came! She said she wanted to give you a Pokémon and pokedex!" He yelled. Of course. I know this would happen. I knew it. Juniper ran out of kids so she would show up at the new kid's house and say "Hey! I ran out of young people to give completely free Pokémon and a stupid device called a 'Poke'dex' that I want you to promise to fill out so after 14 years you can finally go on your adventure that other kids in other regions start sometimes even at the age of 4!" And of course I'd get the shitty one because two other 12 year olds took the two awesome ones that they really wanted and had their crappy devices given to them. I scoffed.

"Oh please, Dad. Like I'd ever want one..." I said.

Seconds later, I was in front of the door, dressed in a white frilly tee-shirt with a orange stripe across my boob area, a black tang-top underneath the shirt, wrist warmers, a chocker, demin skirt that barely covered my ass, tights that went to my upper thigh, a poke'ball carrier on my upper left leg area, knee-high socks, laced up boots, curly black hair tied into two pigtails that look like their curled, my red glass goggles hanging around my neck, and my black stereo headphones on my ears that were currently playing no J-Pop at the second. Juniper stared at my appearance, flabergasted at the 14-year old who dressed like a slut. After she turned around and fake screamed, she turned back to me.

"Hello Korona-san. I'm Professer Juniper. You can call me Juniper-Sensei. I have come to offer you a poke'dex and a starter Pokémon for a journey." I just stared at the old hag infront of me. Even she proved how terrible Unova is. Her light brown hair was up in a high curly ponytail. She wore only a green simple skirt, a white tang-top with a lab coat over it. And her shoes were like totally retro. Ew... I'm starting to talk all girly like Yomi-chan.

"I just moved here, and now you expect me to just leave my home to go meet a bunch of other trainers...?" I asked.

"It's okay if you don't want to. I totally understand if you don't want to!" Juniper replied. I shrugged. Why not. I can at least keep away from my crappy dad. I then looked at the poke'ball carrier case. It was...full?

"Juniper? Why is the case full?" I asked. She smiled.

"I wanted you to have first choice since you just moved here," She said happily. So this woman actually cares? Juniper smiled at me and patted my head.

"Your Dad told me that you weren't really the kind of person to ask help when you needed it. You can always count on your family for help, okay?" I nodded in reply, but what I was saying in my head was, "I KNOW YOUR JUST SAYING THAT AND YOU ACTUALLY DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" But I kept my calm, picked up the yellow Poke' Dex and my new Tepig, and walked into the house. My adventure through shitty Unova started any second now...


End file.
